warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sol
Prisoner Technically wasn't Sol considered a prisoner during Sunrise? I mean he was mentioned as a prisoner during the time he was in ThunderClan during the book.--JayfireBlindFire 15:52, May 18, 2010 (UTC) When was this guy confirmed?--JayfeatherSong of Storms 22:01, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Erin Hunter chat #5 and browse inside Eclipse. Type in Sol, or dead and it will mention him.--JK 22:07, 20 August 2008 (UTC) OK,thanks!--JayfeatherSong of Storms 22:08, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Can I have a link to the chat?I can't seem to find it. :(--JayfeatherSong of Storms 22:15, 20 August 2008 (UTC) I noticed that after checking my edit (I changed his description to the correct one as of Sunrise: A longhaired brown tabby-and-white tom with pale yellow eyes) That it was changed back. What's up with that? The information is up-to-date as it is the latest book. Because we like to stick with the first description a cat is given. Remember to sign your post too please.-- ♪Shimmer♫ 00:26, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Long shadows Someone is taking down that sol was on the cover of long shadows. Please stop, I have a reference.Minnowclaw 01:04, September 29, 2009 (UTC) It may have been me that took it down, and I know it's him, it's just that that information doesn't belong on his character page, it only goes on the Long Shadows page. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 01:09, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Front Page Since this page is currently on the front page, shouldn't there be a sign at the top that says "This page is worthy of StarClan because it's on the front page" (or something like that)?--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowflight']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']]Happy Valentines Day! 19:20, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Long Shadows It says somewhere that Sol Is on the cover of lond shadows. im sure. 20:48, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Long Shadows It says somewhere that Sol Is on the cover of lond shadows. im sure. 20:48, February 3, 2010 (UTC) That is true but it doesn't need to be listed in his article. insanTA RAINBOWeular 20:51, February 3, 2010 (UTC) sorry i posted this 2wice. 20:54, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ShadowClan Shouldn't he be listed as a member of ShadowClan? Since her stayed with them for quite a while...? And, even, be listed as a leader, since Blackstar changed his name back to Blackfoot and Sol was pretty much in charge of ShadowClan? ßąէ ïиց 21:50, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Hrm, that's debatable, but since he wasn't really ''loyal to ShadowClan, my instinct is to say no. But if others agree with you then we can post it. Also he wouldn't be listed as leader since he claimed they had no leader (even if he was controlling them). insanTA RAINBOWeular 21:52, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but he was sort of controlling Shadowclan. ClarrissaMy Talk Page 13:40, February 7, 2010 (UTC) That doesn't make him leader, though, in Clan terms. ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 23:40, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I don't think he should because when he took over ShadowClan theyw eren't a Clan anymore. they just lived together. Remember? There were no leaders, deputies, apprintices, med, cats or social structure what soever. --Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 21:10, February 10, 2010 (UTC) But would he be listed as a member of ShadowClan? Batwing ♥ 15:28, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't think he was listed as a ShadowClan cat in the allegiances, was he? --Jayfeather 15:31, February 15, 2010 (UTC) No, I dont think he was listed in the allegiances. [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 15:40, February 15, 2010 (UTC) No, but Millie wasn't listed in The Sight's allegiances, because she joined the Clan towards the middle of the book. ♪ Ba ♫ 00:53, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Sol :( Sol was in book five of The Power Of Three called Long Shadows. He is on the front cover. I know he's cool looking but I HATE HIM. He is the meanest cat eva! He took over Shadowclan, told & persuaded them to not believe in Starclan. I think thats pretty outrageous. Man I am soooo glad he left. And I am soooo HAPPY Purdy's back!!! Well hope I answered your question!!!! ~LIONBLAZE IS MINE! Um... This is turning into a forum type discussion. Please sent it to a blog or a forum in or out of the wiki. ClaraMy Talk Page 09:44, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Warriorluvr1, I do notice you putting these kinds of chat-forum-stuff on the talk pages. Please stop clogging them. Apple :3 15:09, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Rogue Shouldn't he be listed as a rouge? Because he caused lots of trouble for the clans.SNOWSTORMLast one to the Great Sycamore is crow food! 04:04, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, the definition of a rouge is a cat who travels around, never staying in one place for too long. Sol fits that discription. He caused trouble for the Clans, indeed, but that has nothing to do with being a rouge. --Dragonfrost 22:16, May 16, 2010 (UTC) On page 34 of Sunrise, Lionblaze calls Sol, a rouge, I think we should list him as one, but this is just my opinion.[[User:Dawnleaf|'Dawny']] 04:00, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I bet the Erins make a lot of mistakes like that; confusing loners and rogues. Personally, I think he was definately a loner, not a rogue; as he clearly traveled a lot and didn't live in one place for too long. However, I suppose he was considered a rogue when he was with Jingo's group....I don't know :/ Night Fall 04:08, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Aren't rogues the ones who move around a lot, and are agressive/trouble makers? Saying that a cat who has a den and stays in one place, not minding anyone's business is like calling Barley or Ravenpaw a rogue. 21:27, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Leader Charart? Should Sol have a leader charart? Since he did lead ShadowClan for a while. ScarletwindMedicine cat of SolarClan 01:39, August 12, 2010 (UTC) No he did not truly lead shadowclan he was a Loner and never had a warrior name and even if he did you need to discuss that with PCA SandleGregxSara forever 01:40, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I think I saw a fluffy tip of the tail... I really ''don't know where I saw it, but I am ''sure I saw somewhere that Sol had a fluffy tip of a tail...I'll try to look for it next time I go to my library. Oh and I was thinking, since his been mentioned as a brown tortoiseshell and white and brown tabby and white, would he just maybe be a tortie? I don't know how it would help the article, but maybe you could put it in the trivia? I don't know. While I'm at it, what about him being "Well muscled" in Sunrise? And when Jaypaw asks what he looks like to Holly in Eclipse, she answers about him being white with brown, amber, gold, and black I think...and how his face norrows to his muzzle, "And his tail..." which highly suggests a fluffy tip because she starts whispering how she thought he was a Iion after she said that quote...—Preceding unsigned comment added by 207.118.176.110 (talk • ) 11:57, October 2, 2010 Is anyone there...? Did that help at all..? I saw it's mentioned now...but everyone's ignoring me, and I'm not sure... Sol - Sun Shouldn't we mention that the name Sol means "sun" in spanish? It makes sense too, considering he predicted the eclipse. Like in the trivia section we could put "Sol means "Sun" in spanish." ''or something like that. 03:02, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Could be an interesting bit of trivia, which sounds nice, but it doesn't relate to the books so much. Other opinions? 23:37, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I think Wildheart's right. Whether Sol means sun in Spanish or not, it never actually mentions that in the books. It's a very interesting fact, though. :) -- 18:08, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey, it may be a suggestion that he's a spanish cat breed. But to his discription he sound more like a maine coon... no what i think it means he was warning about the eclipse and that has to do with the sun but i dont think it should be in the trivia it is cool though*Wildfire* 00:15, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Art 'Wouldn't Sol's picture be a rouge instead of a loner? He is mentioned as a Rouge ''several times in ''Sunrise. ''Sagestar 01:15, January 12, 2011 (UTC)Sagestar''' When does it say he'll join SkyClan in Eclipse? .Skystar. 04:47, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Skystar, it never does. As far as I know, anyways. [[User:Cloudskye|''Cloud]]''skye'' The Dark Forest Is Rising 13:52, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Ahh. Ok. Cause I checked it and there was nothing. .Skystar.